


Happy Surprises

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, fluffy treat for all who read ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So - I wrote this little piece a while ago, but decided to post it now as I think the fandom need some fluffy fun after the last week or so!!! 
> 
> (Disclaimer - obviously this is fiction! I do not know/own any of the characters and this all comes from my own imagination!)

“Don’t’ drop it!” Harry yelled across the lawn, panic in his voice. Niall turned and just raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“OK bridezilla, chill out.”

Harry rolled his eyes and carried on watching Niall waddle along carrying the huge vase of flowers. He was almost at the gazebo, and then Harry could relax. Actually, he couldn’t relax, not until he was Mr Harry Tomlinson. Which would be happening in 2 hours time. Hopefully. 

Niall finally put the vase down, to everybody’s relief. He grinned at Harry. “See. Safe pair of hands here, mate. It all looks perfect. Louis will love it. Actually, he’d marry you down that alleyway at the side of Dominos in town. He really would. But this – this is lovely.”

Harry smiled. The lawn at the house he had rented really did look amazing. The chairs were all lined up in rows facing the gazebo where they would say their vows. Each chair was decorated with flower garlands and the gazebo looked beautiful, full of flowers. Harry had a flower crown to wear – it was safely in the fridge, staying fresh. The caterers had everything set up in the marquee at the end of the garden – ready for the party of the century! Now all he needed was the groom …

*

Across town, Louis was lazing on the sofa playing a very lacklustre game of FIFA. It was hot and he was fed up – Harry wasn’t returning his calls and he was bored. Luckily, Liam was on his way over. Louis was not good at all at being bored. He always ended up doing something silly, like filling Harry’s shoes up with silly string. Harry had not been happy – although Louis still secretly thought it was hilarious.

At the sound of the doorbell, Louis jumped up.

“Liam!” He flung open the door to welcome his mate. “Let’s do something fun! A trip to the beach? What do you say?”

To his surprise, Liam just shrugged. Actually he looked decidedly shifty. “Liam. Come on man, we can’t just stay indoors on a lovely day like this.” He looked imploringly at his friend – Liam could never, ever resist his puppy dog eyes.

“Actually, yes. Let’s go out. I’ve got a really good idea where we can go – it’ll be a surprise for you!” Liam smiled, slightly manically. But Louis didn’t care – his puppy eyes had worked, yet again. He jumped into his vans and all but dragged Liam back to his car.

“What are we waiting for Payno, let’s go! Stop texting and drive man!”

*

“OK Haz, Liam’s just texted to say they are on their way.” Niall announced to Harry, and the garden full of his and Louis’ family and friends. “You look great. Got everything you need?” Niall could feel Harry’s nerves radiating from him. “Deep breath man. He loves you, this is going to be great.” 

Harry nodded. His curls swept over his shoulders, perfectly styled. He was in his favourite suit, and upstairs in the rental house was Louis’ blue suit, white shirt and dress shoes waiting for him. He just hoped Louis would be ok with this. Harry’s palms were sweating. Actually, he was sweating everywhere. He also felt a bit sick. Then he heard a knock at the front door. He looked up and saw the reassuring smiles on his mum and sisters’ faces. He was ready.

*

Louis was very intrigued as to why Liam was leading him to the front door of a house he’d never been to before. 

“What the heck’s going on?” Infuriatingly, Liam only smiled and knocked at the door.

Louis nearly fell over when Niall opened it.

“Nialler! What – this isn’t your house. Is it?”

Niall just smiled too, Louis thought this was all starting to get a bit weird. Then Liam and Niall all but bundled him through to the back garden.

“Steady on … what the …” Louis voice trailed away as he took in the sight before him.

The garden of this house was full of people. His and Harry’s family and friends. And … and Harry. His lovely, perfect boy was there – looking absolutely stunning in his favourite suit. He even had flowers in his hair. But what was going on?

Harry stepped forward and took Louis’ hands in his. 

“Haz. What’s going on?” Louis looked up into Harry’s green eyes. He was shaking, Louis could feel it. He felt Harry take a deep breath.

“Louis. I … I hope you don’t mind this. It’s just … I wanted to surprise you. I know we’ve talked about this over the years but …”

Louis smiled. He had an idea where this was going. “But …” he prompted.

“Louis. Will you marry me?” Harry’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

Louis could feel the eyes of all their loved ones on him. He couldn’t believe that Harry had organised all of this for him. “Yes. Of course yes, you know how much I love you.” He was suddenly swept up in Harry’s arms and spun. Harry set him down and turned to the onlookers, beaming.

“Let’s get going – we’ve got a wedding!”

*

Hours later, Harry sat in the marquee nursing a glass of champagne. Louis was on the makeshift dance floor with his eldest four sisters. His blue eyes were sparkling, his smile lighting up the room. Harry felt so, so happy. At last they were married. Him and Louis together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed?! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments are always appreciated and will make me very, very happy!


End file.
